


Relight My Fire

by lumichi



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: F/F
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:27:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28981098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumichi/pseuds/lumichi
Summary: 藤崎竜版のアンネローゼとヒルダ。
Relationships: Annerose von Grunewald/Hildegard von Mariendorf





	Relight My Fire

空気の破裂音と同時に、手のひらがビリビリと震えた。  
銃口からは一筋の煙が上がっている。それを下に向けてから、わたしは立ち上がった。  
茂みの向こうには、わたしが撃った雄鹿が横たわっている。逃げる力は残っていないようだった。  
近寄っていき、とどめの一発を入れる。屈み込み、手のひらで頸動脈の位置を探ってから、それを手持ちのナイフで切った。  
「流石です、フロイライン・マリーンドルフ」  
燃えるような赤い髪の青年が、両手を叩く。  
それから、彼もわたしの横に屈み込んで、鹿を検分し始めた。  
「ありがとう、キルヒアイス。もっと狩猟の腕は磨きたいけれど、なかなか練習の機会がなくて。一人では大きな獲物は狙えないから、あなたみたいな人が付き合ってくれないと」  
いつも狩をする時は、一人で兎や雉を狙っている。でも、今日はアンネローゼ様の「鹿料理をしたい」というささやかな願いを叶えるために、わたしだけでは手に余る獲物を仕留める必要があった。  
それで、アンネローゼ様の友人であるジークフリード・キルヒアイスにわたしは助力を求めることにした。

拝啓 ジークフリード・キルヒアイス様

先日はあなたと弟君に知り合うことができて光栄です。アンネローゼ様もひときわ楽しそうで、私まで嬉しくなりました。

ところでアンネローゼ様は、その時に今度は鹿料理をふるまいたいとおっしゃられていました。今度彼女を訪ねていくときに、わたしはぜひ新鮮な鹿肉を持っていきたいと思っています。

しかし、残念ながら女の身ひとつでは、なかなか男性方の社交サークルである狩猟に参加できません。  
そういうわけで、正直に頼みます。キルヒアイス様、私の鹿狩りを手伝っていただけないでしょうか？

心から、

帝国歴487年2月27日   
ヒルデガルド・フォン・マリーンドルフ

いつもより時間をかけて、できるだけ丁寧に書いた手紙をわたしはキルヒアイスに送った。アンネローゼ様の願い、ということを仄めかせば彼が私の頼みを断らないだろうな、という少しばかりずるい計算もあるにはあったが…  
「ジークは」  
彼の名前を口にするとき、アンネローゼ様の声音には、ためらいのようなものがいつも宿る。そして、彼女が愛称で呼ぶ人間がほとんどいないのもわたしは知っている。  
「ジークは、私たちの隣の家の子だったの。それで、自然とラインハルトと仲良くなり、そのまま一緒に幼年学校にも通って…」  
皇帝の妾になる前のアンネローゼ様を、私は知らない。彼女が弟のラインハルトやその友人であるキルヒアイスたちと一緒に、「普通の、ささやかな幸せ」の中にいたのは十年ほど前のことだという。  
「フロイライン、ナイフの位置が」  
「あ、ごめんなさい」  
気づけば、鹿の皮に突き立てたナイフを手前に引きすぎていた。角度を直してから、わたしはキルヒアイスと一緒に鹿の解体を続けた。  
土に染み込んでいく鹿の血が、深い橙色の夕日に照らし出されて、ひときわ暗い赤になる。  
冬至が近いからだろうか。まだ午後四時だが、すでにあたりは暗くなりかけていた。  
鹿肉を氷の入った皮袋に放り込み、それを馬の鞍の上にくくりつける。  
残り半分の鹿肉は、キルヒアイスが持っていった。軍の配給係にあげるのだという。  
「それでは、フロイライン、今日は狩りをご一緒できて楽しかったです。アンネローゼ様にも、よろしくお伝えください」  
キルヒアイスは、数少ない軍人に与えられた休日を使って私の狩りにつきあってくれた。残念ながら今晩、彼は私と一緒にアンネローゼ様の住む館を訪れることはできないが…  
原則として、男性は皇帝の許可がなければ皇帝の妾や妻に会うことはできない。ノイエ・サン・スーシ西苑にあるアンネローゼ様の館も、男人禁制だった。  
「軍務でラインハルト様が来られなかったのは残念です。キルヒアイス、今度は三人で狩りにいきましょう」  
「ええ、そう願っています」  
わたしとキルヒアイスはそう、言葉を交わして別れた。  
そうは言ったものの、また近く共和主義者たちとの戦争があり、ラインハルトとキルヒアイスの二人が出征する可能性は高い。  
「今度」はまだしばらく先のことになりそうだった。  
馬をアンネローゼ様の館に向かって走らせながら、わたしはキルヒアイスという青年について考える。  
わたしは彼をうらやましく思っている。  
確固とした強さと優しさと迷いのなさ。どれもわたしが求めてやまないものだ。キルヒアイスは誰に対しても平等に優しい。  
けれど、

「アンネローゼ様」  
「ラインハルト様」

彼が二人の名を呼ぶ時、その声音には親密さ以上のなにかがいつもこもっている。  
彼の心に火を灯すのは、アンネローゼとラインハルトの二人なのだ。  
そういう誰かに彼は出会えて、それを絶対に手放さないという選択をした。  
ーーならばわたしは、誰のために、何のために心を燃やすのか？  
道の先には、アンネローゼ様の館を取り囲む、菩提樹の森が広がっていた。  
たずなを緩め、脚に力を込める。  
わたしは馬をさらに疾駆させ、その広漠たる暗闇へと向かっていく。

＊＊＊

蝋燭の炎が晩餐の席を照らし出す。電気の明かりを使った方が効率がいいとわたしは思っているが、アンネローゼ様はいつもこうした古風なやり方を好んでいる。  
「そういえばジーク兄様が、よろしく伝えてくれと言ってました」  
アンネローゼ様は、赤ワインでよく煮込まれた鹿の背肉を器用にナイフとフォークで小さく切っていた手をとめて私の方を見た。  
「ヒルデガルドさん。あなたは最近、ジークに会ったの？」  
「今日、鹿狩りを手伝ってもらったんです」  
「ジークは」  
まただ。キルヒアイスの名前を呼ぶ彼女の声に、コーヒーに溶けていく角砂糖のような揺らぎが混ざっている。  
「ジークは、私が顔を見なかった数年の間に背も高くなり、狩猟も立派にできる大人になりました。それがなんだか不思議です」  
そう言って笑う彼女を見て、わたしは胸がちくりと痛んだ。わたしは踏み込むべきでない場所に、踏み込みかけているのではないだろうか。  
アンネローゼ様とキルヒアイスが顔を合わせる機会は限られている。  
けれど、わたしはいつでも二人に自由に会うことができる。そのことを利用して、わたしは二人とラインハルト様たちの「聖域」に踏み込もうとしている。  
「ヒルデガルドさんには、兄弟や姉妹がいないんでしたよね」  
「ええ、わたしは一人っ子です。他には従兄弟が何人かいますが」  
それゆえに、マリーンドルフ家を守って継いでいくのは、己だという自負がある。  
父は温厚な人で優しいが、来るべき乱世の貴族社会で生き残れるかどうかには不安がある。だから、自分が強くなってお父様を守らねば。そう思ってわたしは今まで生きてきた。  
アンネローゼ様はこくりと頷いてから、言葉を続けた。  
「ラインハルトは私の実の弟ですが、ジークもまた、もう一人の弟のようなものなのです」  
そこから先はおし黙って、彼女は何も語らなかった。  
そこから先はわたしには立ち入れない領域、ということなのだろう。  
蝋燭の炎が揺れ、アンネローゼ様のローズゴールドの長い髪に陰りができる。  
「アンネローゼ様の弟二人、ですか。キルヒアイスはラインハルト様の弟というよりは、そのお兄様、といった風情ですね」  
わたしはできるだけ明るい調子で会話を再開させた。  
「ええ、確かにそうかもしれません。彼はいつもラインハルトのことを守ろうとしてくれていますから」  
そして、アンネローゼ様もまた精一杯彼女の弟のことを守ろうとしている。皇帝の「寵妃」としての権力を使い、ラインハルトの軍人としての足場固めを行なっているのだ。  
わたしより六歳上の彼女は、わたしよりずっと大人で、政治の世界に張り巡らされた細い蜘蛛の巣の上を、ゆっくりと慎重に、しかし上手に渡り歩いていた。  
貴族たちの中にはアンネローゼ様が妊娠し、皇帝の世継ぎを産む前に暗殺しようとする者もいると聞く。彼女もまた、静かな、しかし命がけの戦いを宮廷でしている。  
わたしにはまだ、そんな彼女の身の安全を確保するだけの十分な権力がない。  
そんなことを考えながら、鹿肉の付け合わせととして出された、茹で芽キャベツにフォークを刺した。  
「女のくせに貴族の社交場に顔を出すとは、マリーンドルフ家には礼儀、品というものがないようだ」  
ある宮廷晩餐会で、男装していたわたしに盛大な嫌味を投げつけてきたフレーゲル中将の顔が浮かんだ。  
「ええ、本当にそうです。わたしが男だったら手袋を今ここで叩きつけて、正々堂々、「礼儀」と「品」をもって閣下と決闘することができたのに」  
その時は冷静にそう返したが、実際に手袋を投げつけられなかったのは心底残念だった。  
眉をひそめながら芽キャベツを噛むと、ふいに甘い味が口の中に広がった。ヴィネガーと…はちみつで味付けがされているのかもしれない。  
「アンネローゼ様。この芽キャベツ、本当においしいです！」  
「それはよかった。ヒルデガルドさんは、肉ばっかりじゃなくてもう少し野菜もとったほうがいいですから」   
そう言って彼女は、白ワインを飲んでからサイコロ型に切った鹿肉を口に入れた。  
「新鮮な鹿肉をありがとう、ヒルデガルドさん。次は、菩提樹の森で狩りをしてもいいのですよ。鹿はいないけれど、鳥や狐はいますから。その時はわたしも一緒に行って、あなたの狩りを見てみたいです」  
確かに、彼女が皇帝に与えられたこの屋敷は広大な菩提樹の森に囲まれている。そこで小動物を追うような狩りはできるかもしれない。  
広大な屋敷と森ーーそれは皇帝が作った鳥かごでもあり、監獄でもある。  
ひときわ強い風が、外の菩提樹の木々を揺らす。  
窓の向こうで、カラスたちがけたたましく鳴きながら飛びたっていった。  
「…幸い雨は降らないと、宮廷の天気予報士が言っていましたが、今夜は風が強いそうです。強風の中、馬で戻るのは危険ですから、今晩は是非また泊まっていってください」  
アンネローゼ様のその提案は、わたしの予想の範囲内だったが、そう言ってくれるとやはりとても嬉しい。  
「では、お言葉に甘えてそうさせていただきます。アンネローゼ様、夜は一緒に寝室で映画を見ましょう！」  
今日は、見たかった映画をいくつかデータケースに入れて持ってきている。その中には、貴族特権を利用して手に入れた、検閲のために市井には流通していないようなものも入っていた。  
しかし、アンネローゼ様に見せるには刺激が強すぎるかもしれない。一緒に見るならば、古い政治劇や貴族社会の映画がいいだろう。  
今晩はどの映画を見ようか。いくつかある選択肢のなかから何かを選ぶのはいつも楽しい。  
そう思いながら、わたしは残っていた芽キャベツをまたひとつ口にいれる。  
甘さと苦味が混ざる、独特の味付けだったがそれはわたしの好みに合った。

＊＊＊

今夜もあの晩と同じように叩きつけるような風が吹いていたが、雨は降っていなかった。それが、余計にわたしの心を掻き立てる。  
  
「あなたたち、あなた方全員が素人だ。素人の紳士たちに国際関係を扱うことはできません。あなた方はこの世界がどんな場所に変わりつつあるのか理解しているのですか？あなた方が、ただ何も考えず高貴に振舞ってさえいればいいという時代は終わったのです。欧州は現実社会に向き合う政治が必要とされる場になりました。そう、現実の政治が求められているのです。あなた方に必要なのは紳士という政治の素人ではなく、本物の政治家です。プロの政治家が国際問題に取り組むのでなければ、ただ大惨事へと突き進むことになるでしょう！」

寝室の白壁に投影された映画は、ちょうど晩餐会のシーンで、タキシード姿の男たちが、貴族と政治家の役割について論争をしているところだった。  
その中で、一人の「アメリカ人」が痛烈に貴族を皮肉った長口上を述べている。  
千年近く昔の、地球で作られた映画。   
アンネローゼ様の寝室は、わたしの寝室の三倍ぐらいの広さがある。同じように、わたしのものより二倍ぐらいの大きなベッドに座って、わたしと彼女は非立体映像の映画を鑑賞をしている。  
円形の木製天板の上に並べられたお茶とお菓子（アンネローゼ様が焼いたアーモンドケーキだ）に時折手をつけながら、わたしたちは映画に見入っていた。  
何百年も昔に作られた物語だが、映画に登場する「ドイツ」という国は帝国を思わせたし、同盟ーーもとい反乱軍は「アメリカ」という国によく似ていて、遠い昔のできごとには思えなかった。  
「貴族が誇りと義務の両方を忘れないこと…権力を持った人間に、それができればねえ」  
紅茶のティーカップを両手で持ちながら、わたしはぼやく。  
特権を得た人間たちのほとんどはその特権を、維持するための合理的な行動をする。  
既得権益者たちは一度得た特権を、他の者たちに渡すことを拒む。そうして彼らは狭い自分たちの世界の中で、ずるずると腐敗していくのだ。  
「すいません、ヒルデガルドさん。いまのところ、もう一度見たいのですが…」  
じいっ、と映画に見入っていたアンネローゼ様が申し訳なさそうにわたしの方を見た。  
「あ、ついつい口を開いてしまって…ごめんなさい、巻き戻します」  
真面目に登場人物のセリフを聞いていたアンネローゼ様の邪魔をしてしまったらしい。  
わたしは黙って何かを続けるということができない性質だが、アンネローゼ様は、静かにひとつのことに長く集中するような作業が得意な方だ。  
わたしたちは、こういうところは正反対なのだが、なぜか不思議と気があった。  
リモートコントローラーを片手に、映画のシーンを少しだけ巻き戻し、再生ボタンを押す。

「あなた方が、ただ何も考えず高貴に振舞ってさえいればいいという時代は…」

再び「アメリカ人」の演説が始まったが、わたしはそれを真面目には聞かず、アンネローゼ様の横顔を見ていた。  
黄金の小麦色の長い睫毛が時折、透き通った海のような瞳の上に影を落とす。  
登場人物たちの言葉を一言一句聞き逃すまいという熱心さで、彼女は耳をそばだてていた。  
熱心に見入ってくれるぐらい、気に入ってくれたならよかった。  
甘いケーキを紅茶で胃に流し込みながら、わたしは映像へと目線を戻す。  
映画の中では、かちゃり、と貴族たちが映画の銀食器を使いながらティータイムの談笑を始めていた。それにつられてわたしも、天板の上のケーキにまた手を伸ばす。  
一方、アンネローゼ様は微動だにせず、映像から目を離さない。  
彼女のアクアマリンの瞳には、映画が、世界が、いったいどんな風に見えているのだろう。  
この古い映画のような、あるいはそれよりも美しい世界が見えているのだろうか。  
立体・非立体の映像、ニュース、本、政府の発表、貴族たちの社交ーーそれらは、わたしにとっては、退屈で、代わり映えのないものだった。  
けれど、アンネローゼ様はきっと、わたしとはまったく違う目で世界を見ているのだと思う。  
わたしは、それをーー  
壁に投影された映像の中では、白髪の執事が職人のような寡黙さで、銀食器の手入れを始めた。  
揺らめく銀色を見ながら、わたしは過去へと意識を飛ばす。  
そう、この銀色がわたしの前に落ちてきたのも、風が強くて、雨のない夜のことだった。  
  
＊＊＊  
  
きいん。  
金属音があたりに響き、耳にかすかな不快感を残した。  
床に目をやれば、銀のナイフ、フォーク、スプーン一式が散らばっていくところだった。  
誰かが手をすべらせて、テーブルの上から食器一式を落としてしまったのだ。  
落ちた銀食器の前で、女性が一人、凍りついたように動けないでいるのにわたしは気づいた。  
今日の晩餐会に参加している他の貴族たちは、困っている女性を遠巻きに見ているだけで、なぜか彼女のことを助けようとはしない。  
貴族たちは、談笑を中断して、彼女の方にちらちらと目をやったりしている。  
寒々とした外の風のざわめきが、静かになった会場の大理石の上に冷たく響く。  
異様な空気が会場に流れていた。  
確かに、食器を落としたりするのは「はしたないこと」とされているが、たかがそれだけのことで、この会場の静まり方は異常である。  
わたしは片眉をあげて、あたりの様子を伺ったが、彼らの沈黙にわたしが同調する理由はなかった。  
権力闘争と派閥争いに溺れるのも、豪奢な贅沢を極めるのも彼らの勝手だが、せめて貴族らしく礼儀正しく振る舞うぐらいはしてほしい。  
淑女らしくドレスを着ろ、などと言うことをわたしの父は諦めていたが、「誰に対しても、礼節だけは保ちなさい」と、それだけは今に至るまでよく言っていた。   
父のしつけの成果だろうか。わたしは迷わず戸惑っている女性に近づいていき、声をかけた。  
「顔色がすぐれないようですが、大丈夫ですか、フロイライン」  
「いえ、申し訳ありません。少しふらついてしまって」  
軽い貧血ですが、大丈夫です。そう言って女性は、乱れたプラチナゴールドの髪をかきあげた。  
髪の毛の間から、氷のような青い目があらわれる。  
白砂の浜辺の、にごりひとつない、真昼の海の色。  
渚の色だ、と思った。  
あまりにも透明な彼女の瞳をまっすぐ見ることが憚られて、わたしは思わず目をそらす。  
「医者が必要なら、呼びましょうか」  
「いえ、大丈夫です。それよりも…」  
そう言って、床に散らばった食器に彼女は目線を落とした。  
わたしは彼女に頷いてみせてから、しゃがみこんで、散らばった銀食器を拾い始める。  
彼女もまた同じようにかがみこんで食器を拾おうとするが、わたしは片手でそれを制した。  
「フロイライン、ドレスのスカートが汚れてしまいます。ここは、わたしにお手伝いさせてください」  
「ですが…」  
「お気になさらず。でも、そうですね。給仕を一人呼んできていただけると助かります」  
少し考え込んだ後、彼女は無言でうなずき、それから立ち上がった。  
しなやかに波打つ彼女の長い髪が、わたしの鼻先をかすめる。   
香水のことはよくわからないが、早朝の庭園のような、澄んだ香りがした。  
立ち去っていく彼女の後ろ姿を眺めながら、わたしは少しの間放心していた。  
目の前の女性は、今まで見た誰よりも美しく、ただただわたしはそれに驚くしかなかった。  
拾い上げたスプーンが、呆けたわたしの顔を逆さに映し出す。  
映り込んだ頭上のシャンデリアの光が揺れて、わたしは目を細めた。  
ーーこんなに、この会場は、眩しかっただろうか。

やがて、さきほどの女性が、盆を持った給仕と一緒に戻ってきた。  
「旦那様、あとは私にお任せを」  
「ああ、ありがとう。よろしくお願いします」  
給仕はわたしを男性だと勘違いしていたが、この手の誤解を解くのは面倒くさいので、わたたしは指摘せずに黙っておいた。  
拾いあげた食器を彼に渡しながら、ちらり、とわたしは女性の方を盗み見る。  
「ありがとうございます」  
カナリヤのような、小さいがよく通る声で、彼女も給仕に礼を言っていた。  
「ですが、この方は「旦那様」ではなく「お嬢様」ですよ」  
言われて、給仕はまじまじとわたしを見た。  
「え、それは…ご無礼をお許し下さい。お嬢様」  
「いえ、男装しているわたしのせいでもあるので、どうか気になさらず」  
非礼を謝る給仕に、わたしは微笑んで見せる。  
給仕が立ち去ったあと、隣の女性は優美なしぐさで、わたしの方に向き直り、それから口を開いた。  
「助けていただいて、ありがとうございました、フロイライン」  
「いえ、たいしたことではありません…それよりも、よく私が女だとわかりましたね」  
当たり前だが、男装していると、よく男性に間違われる。そうでなければ「男と女、どちらだろう？」と相手が判断に迷うことが多かった。  
けれど、彼女は初対面にも関わらずためらいなくわたしが女だと判断した。  
「男装の麗人、ヒルデガルド・フォン・マリーンドルフ。あなたは宮廷の女性たちの間ではちょっとした有名人なんですよ」  
くすり、と彼女が小さく笑った。  
「わたしのことをご存知でしたか。有名と言っても、悪名の方でなければよいのですが。差し支えなければ、ご婦人。あなたのお名前を伺ってもよろしいですか」  
一応そう尋ねてみるが、わたしは彼女の正体に見当がついていた。  
おそらくは、彼女こそが最近皇帝がいれあげているという、グリューネワルト伯爵夫人なのだろう。  
グリューネワルト伯爵夫人は、絶世の美人でまだ十代。可憐で純粋無垢なお姫様だ、というのはもっぱら社交界の噂の種になっていた。  
そして、彼女の姿を見たものは皆、「驚くほど美人だった」と言う。  
わたしの彼女の容姿に対する感想も、まったくもって同じものだった。  
それに、彼女がグリューネワルト伯爵夫人ならば、先ほどの貴族たちの奇妙な沈黙と距離のとり方にも説明がつく。   
皇帝の元・お気にいりだったベーネミュンデ侯爵夫人はまだ社交界で大きな影響力を持っている。グリューネワルト伯爵夫人の味方をするということは、ベーネミュンデ公爵夫人と敵対するということである。  
彼女が食器を落としてしまった時に、だれも手を差し伸べなかったのは、安易にベーネミュンデ派を敵にまわしたくない、という貴族たちの思惑があったからだろう。  
案の定、目の前の女性はアンネローゼ・フォン・グリューネワルト、と名乗った。  
それから数秒、なにも言わずに、彼女はわたしの顔を検分するようにじいっと見つめていた。   
美人に真っ直ぐ見つめられると、どうも落ち着かない。  
目をそらそうとするが、それを許さないような鋭さが彼女のアクアマリンの瞳には宿っていた。  
氷の瞳が数度瞬いた後、すっ、と細い手が目の前に差し出された。  
「はじめまして、ヒルデガルド・フォン・マリーンドルフさん」  
ひび割れも、ペンだこも、剣だこもない手のひら。  
折ろうと思えば簡単に折れてしまいそうな彼女の指の細さに、なぜかわたしは小さな恐怖を覚えた。  
触れれば、繊細な陶磁器のように壊れてしまうのではないか。  
彼女の手をとることを、一瞬わたしはためらった。  
伸ばしかけたまま宙で止まってしまったわたしの手に、けれど、彼女はその冷たい指を滑るように絡めた。  
「ヒルデガルドさん。わたしたち、今日から友達になりましょう」  
微笑む彼女の顔を、わたしはやはり正視することができなかった。  
シャンデリアの光、それを反射する会場の壁に設置された鏡、銀色の食器が触れ合う音、談笑する貴族たちの会話、忙しく動き回っている給仕たちの足音、それら全てがどこか遠くに、しかしとても近くに感じられた。  
音。光。そして…  
熱。彼女の手はこんなにも冷たいのに、わたしは自分の骨が、奥から燃えていくような熱を感じていた。  


＊＊＊

リンリン……リンリンリンリンリン……

眠りについていた使用人たち全員を叩き起こすかのように、電話の音が屋敷中に響き渡った。  
なにごとか、とわたしは見ていた映画を一時停止して、壁に据え付けられた木製のレトロな電話機へと目を向ける。  
電話機が鳴った瞬間、アンネローゼ様の表情に、氷の幕がかかったのをわたしは見逃さなかった。  
彼女は音もなくベッドから立ち上がり、機械人形のように壁にかけられた受話器をとる。  
「…ええ、ええ、わかっています。夜分遅くにありがとう」  
受話器を一旦置き、数秒間目を閉じて何か考え込んでから、彼女はわたしに向き直った。  
「ごめんなさい、ヒルデガルドさん。これから陛下がいらっしゃるそうです。本当に申し訳ないのだけれど、今夜は離れの方に泊まってもらえますか」  
「いえ、帰ります」  
反射的にわたしはそう答えていた。  
不躾な言い方になってしまったかと慌てて、それに言葉を付け加える。  
「わたしがうっかり皇帝陛下と顔を合わせたりしたら、それはなんだかまずい気がします」  
何がどうまずいのか、うまく言葉にできない。しかし、そう言うしかなかった。  
予告なく突然アンネローゼ様のところにやってくるのは皇帝の方だ。それで彼がアンネローゼ様の女友達にうっかり遭遇したところで、本来何も問題はないはずだ。  
銀河帝国皇帝フリードリヒ４世のことをわたしはあまり知らない。  
…いや、おそらく知りたくないのだ。彼はこの国の絶対権力者であり、臣下は彼の言葉と彼が作り出す秩序に従えばよく、彼個人については別に深く理解しなくてもいい。  
わたしが難しい顔をしてしまったのだろうか、アンネローゼ様がごめんなさい、と小さく呟いた。  
「いえ、そんな…アンネローゼ様は何も悪くないです」  
「わかっています。それでも、ごめんなさい」  
寂しげに笑う彼女に、わたしは何も言えなかった。  
「そうですね、やはり今晩は帰ってもらった方がよいかもしれません。コルヴィッツにあなたの帰宅を準備させます」  
そう言って、アンネローゼ様はまた受話器をとった。  
「コルヴィッツ、皇帝陛下がこれからいらっしゃるので、いつも通りに準備をお願いします。それから、ヒルデガルドさんの帰宅の準備もよろしくお願いします」  
コルヴィッツは、アンネローゼ様の執事で、この屋敷にいるほぼ唯一の男性だ。彼がアンネローゼ様を街で見かけて、皇帝に推挙したのだという。  
拒否権のない少女を妾にするという行いには眉をひそめたくなるが、コルヴィッツがいなければわたしがアンネローゼ様と宮廷で出会うこともなかった。  
そうこうしているうちに、メイドが丁寧に畳まれたわたしの服を持って、寝室に入ってくる。  
皇帝来訪のニュースとともに、静まり返っていた屋敷は途端に慌ただしくなった。突然のことにも関わらず、メイドたちはきびきびと動いており、混乱している様子はない。  
皇帝がこうして深夜に突然この屋敷を訪れるのは珍しいことではないのかもしれなかった。  
服を着替え、ベッドに腰掛けながらブーツを履いていると、今度はわたしの灰色のコートを手に持ったコルヴィッツが現れた。  
「まだまだ、荒れそうですな」  
わたしがコートに袖を通すの手伝いながら、コルヴィッツは天気とも政治ともこの屋敷内のことともとれる事を言った。  
「確かに最近は、嵐が多い…」  
窓の外では木々が激しく揺れ、いくつもの葉が風に舞い上げられていた。

深夜に一人で帰るのは危険なので、屋敷の車で送る。馬は明朝マリーンドルフ家へと届けさせる、とアンネローゼ様は主張したが、どうも一人で帰りたい気分だったのでわたしはそれを丁重に断った。  
「ですが…」  
「わたしは貴族特権でブラスターも持ち歩いています。だから、万が一暴漢に襲われたとしてもそれでどうにかなります。屋敷に戻ったら、必ず一報入れますから」  
そう言うわたしに、アンネローゼ様はまだなにか言いたそうだった。しかし急な予定の変更は、彼女の側の事情だという引け目もあるのか、それ以上は反対しなかった。  
「今度はよく晴れた日にまた伺います、アンネローゼ様」   
メイドの助けを借りながら、小さな宝石がいくつも散りばめられたネグリジェに着替えている彼女にそう告げて、わたしは廊下に出た。  
廊下に敷かれた赤い絨毯は厚く柔らかかった。だが、それを踏みしめるたびにきしきしと足の先が痛むような気がした。  
どんなに美しい調度品で飾り立てても、そう簡単には覆い隠せないもの、逃げられないものがこの世にはたくさんある。  
彼女と彼の関係。  
それは、わたしが目にしたくもないし考えたくもないことだった。

＊＊＊

馬小屋に行くと、つながれていた一頭の馬が鼻をならしてわたしの方を見た。  
「寝ていたところを起こしてごめんなさい。でも、もう少し今晩は付き合ってね」  
黒い鹿のような毛を撫でてから、鎧へと足をかける。  
向かい風の中、鞍の上で体勢を安定させながら、ゆっくり慎重に馬を屋敷の門へと向かって歩かせた。  
幸い、屋敷の前の通りに等間隔に設置された街灯のおかげで、手元も足元もよく見えた。  
装飾を施された門が開くのを待っていると、轟々とうねるような音が空から降ってくる。  
風に煽られながら、音のする方を見上げると、黒い重装甲のヘリコプターが、徐々にノイエ・サン・スーシ西苑のヘリポートに向かって降下していくところだった。  
ヘリコプターの側面には、王家の紋章が描かれている。  
皇帝の御料地の上を飛ぶのを許されているのは、皇帝だけ。  
この嵐の中、皇帝陛下はわざわざ危険を犯してヘリコプターでアンネローゼ様を訪ねてきたのだ。  
確かに宮廷内は広大だが、十分ランドカーで乗り付けることできる距離のはずだ。  
とかく権力者というのは、高所から街や人を見下ろすのが好きらしい。  
わたしは手で銃の形をつくって、そのヘリに向かって狙いをさだめてみる。

（ぱあん。）

そして、言葉にはせず、心の中でだけそう呟いた。  
今はまだ、彼にわたしの銃弾は届かない。  
けれどいつか、わたしがもっと強く、もっと力を持つ日が来たならば…  
ぽつり、と小さな雨粒がわたしの頰をうった。  
宮廷の気象予報士は雨はふらないと言ったそうだが、どうもその予報ははずれたらしい。  
なぜか、それがとても愉快でわたしはいい気分になった。  
馬の踵を返し、再び全力で前へと走らせる。  
振り始めた雨と強くなる風を振り払うように菩提樹の森を抜け、一気に宮殿の外へ出る。  
その先には、オーディンの街並みの灯りが銀河の星々のようにきらめき、広がっていた。  
これから空も、街も、銀河もさらに荒れていくのだろう。   
ーーだが、嵐がつれてくる変化は悪いものばかりではないはずだ。  
リヒテンラーデ公爵率いる門閥貴族と、ラインハルトを慕う青年将校たちの間の対立は、日に日に激しさを増している。今は皇帝という重しによって直接対決を回避しているが、両陣営の対立がこのまま血を見ずに収まるとはとても思えなかった。  
獅子の覇気をまとった金髪の青年と、その側に常に控える夕日の髪色をした騎士は、大きな嵐を帝国に連れてくる。そんな予感があった。  
終わらない帝国も、王朝も、国家もこの世には存在しない。来るべき騒乱と大変革が何をもたらすのかは、誰にも分からない。  
だが、その時にわたしは、彼女が守りたいと願うものを守り、彼女が手に入れたいと願うものを手に入れる手助けをするだろう。  
それだけは、確かなことのように思われた。  
誰も見たことのない世界が、時代が訪れようとしている。  
絶望でもなく、希望でもない、静かな青い炎が胸のうちに宿るのを感じながら、わたしは嵐の中へとさらに馬を走らせた。  



End file.
